Fräulein
by TheCatZombie
Summary: Ema Skye, the self proclaimed Snackoo addict, has some adventures of her own. Forensic investigating, and her sister is all she's needed, but is it enough to fend off the perilous charms of Klavier?  -Warning: Spoilers of the Apollo Justice Series-
1. Forced

**[Author's note: **This is... The beginning. The story will be written about Ema, another one about Lana, possibly in the future. Enjoy!**]**

"_Please, Fräulein."_

"_Are you insane?"_

"_For you?"_

"_You just answered my question."_

"_You won't regret it."_

"_I think I will."_

"_That's a yes, Ja? Wait, don't answer that."_

"_N-"_

"_See you at eight. Fräulein Skye."_

-Skye Residence – June 27th 7.59pm-

"Klavier?" Lana raised an eyebrow at the tall, tan man standing in the doorway. "Is there an issue at the prosecutor's office?"

"Not of concern, Fräulein Skye."

A moment's silence passed, and Lana didn't cease to look more and more confused.

He grinned, and tapped the doorframe rhythmically.

"May I ask what business you have here?" Lana asked, attempting to hide the puzzled glance that covered her face from Klavier's view.

Ema stumbled down the stairs in her usual attire, minus the lab coat, to see what the commotion was at the door. Her sister wasn't usually one to spend a long time talking to someone, or standing in silence in this case.

She saw as Klavier's face brightened when he saw her. His light blonde hair blew in the cool night air contrasting with the tan of his face and she watched, as he carefully flipped the amulet that hung around his neck, so that it looked more like a letter 'G' Than a 'd'.

"Seriously?" She said, digging out a packet of chocolate Snackoos that hid in her pocket. She munched noisily, and turned her gaze to Lana.

"Come now, Fräulein." He said softly, lowering his voice, gazing at Ema and stepping through the door. "You could really regret it."

"Or I could be very pleased." She replied, shortly.

"What. Is. This?" Lana asked, her voice raised.

Klavier grinned. "From all of the screaming fans," Began slowly, looking at Ema intensly, "I choose, you to take with me tonight."

"I'm no-"

"Shush now."

Ema scowled as she was silenced, and continued to munch on her chocolate snacks.

"You should leave, Klavier." Lana said, in a strong tone.

"Ja, I agree." He said, nodding, "With Ema."

Before she knew it was coming, he'd snatched her Snackoos, and took her hand in his, pulling her out of the door.

"LANA!" Ema protested, trying as hard as she could to stay rooted, but Klavier found himself surprisingly strong.

Bored moving slowly, he picked her up forcefully, and carried her in his arms towards the motorbike that was waiting at the end of the driveway.

Lana stood scowling. She'd never liked any of the prosecutors, bar one of course, and it didn't please her for Ema to, what seemed to be, dating one of them. She scowled again as her phone started vibrating in her pocket, and picked it up to see the name on the caller ID. Her eyes widened, and she pressed a button, holding the phone to her ear.

"_Lana."_

"Yes?"

"_Can you get away tonight?"_

"I can. Or, of course, you can come here."

"_What about your sister?"_

"She won't be back for a while."

"_Really? That doesn't sounds like Ema."_

"She was forced."

"_Okay, I'll see you shortly."_

"See you, Edgeworth."

A motorbike started its engine, and a scowling Ema sat behind Klavier, with a Snackoo held firmly in her mouth.

It quickly revved, and drove away, Ema's snackoo falling onto the ground, breaking cleanly in two – the only reminder that the large motorcycle had been there before.

"_Heh heh heh." Edgeworth laughed, hearing the motorcycle drive away, "Have fun Ema." _

The phone clicked off, and Lana smiled.


	2. Scientific Discoveries

-Ema-

-? – June 27th ?-

I sat, speeding down the highway on a motorcycle. It wasn't just any old motorcycle either, it was one that belonged to _him. _Klavier, to be precise.

He didn't even have the courtesy to tell me where exactly we were going. In fact, he refused to tell me anything at all, as he ignored me all of the time. Whether that was because of the noise and the ghastly wind that caressed the giant motorcycle that he owned, or because he simply didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't know.

But i'd guess that it was the latter.

The beast that we rode was probably just for show, and I hated every moment of it. Having to cling to him like there was no tomorrow, just so that I could get to a location that was unknown to me and so that I didn't fall off and sustain major injury.

Nice.

The engine ceased, as he pulled up in a small motorcycle parking zone outside of a large coliseum. One that seemed oddly familiar.

"No way." I said in disgust, clambering off of the motorcycle, and looking at the building.

"Cheer up Fräulein. You might actually like it here, when you're not on security."

"I thought that The Gavinners broke up after the Daryan Incident."

"How did you know it was something to do with The Gavinners?" He winked, as he locked his bike to the feeble looking stand, "And they did – that is, until we found a new second guitar player."

"I see." I said, looking at the lines of fans stood outside, pushing forward, and begging to be allowed entry. "Big turn out."

"Oh." He frowned. "I hadn't noticed them. Quickly Ema." He said putting his hands on my shoulders, much to my disgust, and leading me toward the back entrance of the coliseum.

The brutes of security that stood outside were frightening and extremely intimidating. They looked as if they would be skilled in multiple styles of fighting, and they wouldn't be afraid to use the skills that they had learned.

Their faces lit up when they saw Klavier.

"Big fan." One said, releasing a large rough hand from where it was previously folded tightly across his chest, "I'm glad you're back."

"Danke." Klavier said quickly shaking his hand, but refusing to release his other hand from my shoulder. I scowled and sighed. The sooner the night was over, the better for me.

The brutes moved aside, and opened the heavy metal door before I was led again, this time into The Gavinners' dressing room.

"Same room as last time?" I asked, looking at the various guitars scattered around, raising an eyebrow before scowling again. Ideally, I would have liked to have been placed in the resting place of the late Mr. Le Touse; Lamiror's previous dressing room. It would have been useful to conduct further investigation, this time about how useful the cleaning products were on the floors.

He laughed, squeezing my shoulder before walking away. "No investigations tonight," He stroked the neck of his guitar tenderly, swinging the strap around his neck, and walking quickly towards the door. "To the stage, Ema. We're already late."

"I'd rather sta-"

"Not an option." He dug in his pocket and offered me the Snackoos. "Though I will compromise."

I snatched them pointedly, and led the way towards the stage through reasonably small halls, ignoring his almost silent laughter behind me.

When we arrived, I slumped against the wall, munching quietly.

"Sadly for you, I'm sure," He said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, forcing me to cringe. "I have no ear-plugs."

"Damn." I sad, quietly, "How about a pillow?"

He laughed, walking onto stage, and I watched as he began waving to the masses of fans, who cheered and began screaming ego boosting comments such as "WE LOVE YOU KLAVIER!" or "YOU CAN PROSECUTE ME!"

I sighed and leant against the wall again, blocking the sight of the stage from my eyes.

Before I knew it, music was playing. It was loud – very loud. The 'wall' that I had been leaning against, turned out to be a very large, industrial sized speaker, that blurted sound at such a rate that I staggered away from the noise, even though it meant that I couldn't stop myself catching glimpses of the Gavinners on stage.

_He knew that was going to happen._

I couldn't stop thinking it. I didn't know if he was _that _cynical, but I needed to know. I reached into the bag that I'd slung over my body before I'd even walked down the stairs earlier, and withdrew fingerprinting powder. Scaling the side of the speaker carefully, his fingerprints were clear. Vibrant even.

"Gotcha." I muttered under my breath.

"Got what?" Klavier whispered in my ear from behind me.


	3. Mistake

I spun around, and looked at his expression. He looked amused, one eyebrow raised and a smile threatening his lips.

"You're not on stage?"

"Short break. Now tell me – what exactly have you '_got_'?

"I have proof," I said, looking at him suspiciously and pausing, "That science works."

"Oh?" He glanced at the fingerprinting charts that I'd used to compare the discovered fingerprints with ones I knew, "And what might that be?"

"Your fingerprints are over this like bees on honey." I said, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the speaker that lay on the opposite wall. "It would be safe to assume that they are on that one too."

"Hmm." He sighed. "Ema, I don't see how it's odd that my fingerprints are on those. I'm a musician."

"But the clarity of the fingerprints show that they're new. You moved them."

"Ah. Never was one to hide from science." He held his hands up grinning. "I bet you know why I did it too."

"Yup." I said, frowning and folding my arms across my chest.

"Can't blame me for wanting you to watch my show, Fräulein, surely."

"Can't I?"

"Either way, it seems you've found a way to dodge watching it anyway." He said, cringing lightly at the pot of powder that I held in my hands before shrugging and turning to walk back on stage, waiting until a large dramatic guitar riff began playing loudly.

"My cue." He said simply, refusing to turn around and face my gaze.

"Have fun. Glimmerous Fop."

This time, I watched. I watched the performance, and the fans who screamed and cheered after him. I watched the way he put so much passion into his words, it was clear that they were of his own writing.

I watched _him_.

Before long, the concert was over. Klavier laughed as a large variety of girls through scraps of paper onto the stage, presumably with their phone numbers, or email addresses on them. He waved, and walked off behind the other band members, who grunted at me as they walked past in acknowledgement.

"So?" He said quietly, his smiling mouth fading into a thin emotionless line. "Am I such a bad person?"

"Who knows?" I said sighing at his over exaggeration and picking up the empty packet of Snackoos from my pocket. "But you'd best take me home, or somewhere to eat, seeing as you seem to have stolen the vast majority of my snacks."

A smile threatened the corner of his mouth, and he picked one out of his pocket. "You've caught me." He ate it teasing me as he did so, and poked my stomach quickly, causing me to double over.

"Hey!" I yelped, "What was that for?"

"I was merely wondering about your extremely fast metabolism."

I shrugged, standing back up. "It's a gift."

We walked to the dressing room slowly. I watched as he swung off the guitar that hung loosely around his body and placed it neatly in its case that lay on a reasonably short table, precariously balanced.

"Can you take her home please?" He asked, gesturing to the guitar in the box.

"I'd much rather take your friend." The man grunted, looking me up and down.

I shuddered lightly and turned my head so that I was facing a wall.

"Not a chance." Klavier replied, surprisingly cheerfully, before lightly putting his hand on my back, and encouraging me to head out of the door.

The man laughed, an almost evil, cackling laugh, "Dude." He held up his hands grinning, "Take a joke."

Refusing to reply, Klavier walked with me swiftly outside of the door closing it behind him. I removed his hand pointedly from behind my back, causing him to grin as we walked in silence towards his bike.

We set off again, this time, sailing through the now cold, reasonably strong wind, in search of food. Where he was driving, I couldn't tell; I wasn't particularly fond of the area.

His hair blew into my face obstructing my vision, and I hid my face in his jacket to prevent it any longer.

_I'm sure he's getting a kick out of this._

We sped along the highway until he finally parked his bike in a small lot outside of a burger joint.

I took a deep breath, happy to have arrived safely on the death trap that he called a bike, and gasped quietly.

_That's not fair. _I thought quietly to myself, _Why can someone so rancid smell so..._

Klavier removed himself, and was followed by me who clambered away quickly in horror. I fell forwards, only to be caught be a large pair of tan muscular arms. I heard the bike topple to the floor behind me, and I turned in horror.

"Oh god." I gasped, "I'm so sorry."

He grinned at me amused, releasing my arms and picking up the fallen bike to examine the damage.

"Nasty scratches, these." He said softly, examining the paintwork of the bike. "Looks like I could be calling Herr Forehead."

"I understand." I said slowly, watching his expression carefully.

He turned to me and pulled a serious face, but I couldn't ignore the suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Could be hundreds of dollars." He said, tapping the oil tank carefully.

I grimaced, thinking that if it was going to be that much money, I was going to have to ask Lana for help. She wasn't going to be happy. I sighed in anguish, and watched as he turned away from the bike to look at me.

"Or..."

"Or what?" I said quickly; a little too quickly. It definitely made me sound desperate, as he surely realised.

"Come to the after party." He shrugged, "Easy deal, in my opinion."

"Slightly cliché though, don't you think?" I replied shortly.

He grinned, knowing that he'd won.

"Burger?" He said, gesturing to the restaurant that stood by the roadside after chaining up his bike.

"Sure." I looked at the sign that hung dangerously on the front of the building. The letters, spelling the name 'Burger-licious' were lit, mostly anyway. The 'e' and the 'o' had their light stolen from them, and stood out among the others. "Classy place." I said sarcastically.

"It's the best I could do with a roadside café at no notice." He walked towards the door, holding it open and gesturing inside. "After you."


	4. Burgers

-Burger-Licious - June 27th 10:16pm-

We sat in a small booth by the window.

I studied the menu quickly, choosing a simple burger as my dinner, before turning my gaze to Klavier, watching amused as he was clearly disgusted by the choices of food on offer.

"Not used to eating at small places?" I asked, stifling a grin.

"No." He replied sharply, noticing my amusement, "But even I can't make a reservation at the last moment."

The waitress walked over, her blonde hair covering her shoulders neatly and her clothes reasonably tight fitting.

I ordered quickly, laughing quietly as Klavier sat, under pressure still trying to decipher the menu. Eventually, he gave up.

"I'll just have what she's having." He said with a sigh, and gave the waitress the menu quickly.

The waitress' eyes widened, and she stared at him sub-consciously.

"A-Aren't you, Klavier Gavin?"

"Hmm?" He replied refusing, to my dismay, to remove his gaze from my face. "Yes?"

"I love the Gavinners!" She gushed quickly, fluttering the menus to her face for attempted dramatic effect, before looking confused only a moment later. "But aren't you dating Lamiror?"

I looked up at her, bewildered and very amused. "Oh really?" I said, grinning and turning back to Klavier, tapping his hand. "I hope you two will be _very_ happy together."

He snatched his hand away, and looked stone-faced at the waitress.

"Where did you hear such lies?"

She looked embarrassed, and her face flushed with colour.

"O.M.G, I'm so sorry!" She replied, fluttering her face again, "I read it in 'The rock star', You could want to check it out."

"Danke."

She walked away, looking extremely pleased as she placed the order sheet on the kitchen rail, and withdrew her cell phone from her pocket, her fingers moving rapidly across the keys.

I felt Klavier's stare bearing into my skin. I turned and grinned back at him.

"Are you quite happy with yourself?"

"What did I do?" I said, raising my shoulders in mock innocence.

"You didn't _have_ to do anything." He said sadly.

"Klavier?" I said, my smile quickly vanishing into a thin, cold line. "Why take it to heart?"

He grabbed my hands that were before resting on the table, and held them gently in his. "How can I not when you seem to be taking all precaution to prevent me entry to yours?"

"There's so many things wrong with this, I can't even begin to describe them."

"Could you try? Please Ema."

I sighed. "Well, for one there's the simple fact that you're my boss." I paused, "That does not mean that you can fire me."

"Never intended to." He replied, but his expression read otherwise.

"You have an constantly impossible criteria to meet."

"Then how do you manage it?" He said, resting his head on his hands.

I shook my head, "And you're a glimmerous fop, who gets everything you want."

"You mean glamorous?"

"No." I replied, "I do not."

"But I don't get everything I want." He said slowly, "Materialistically? Ja. With regards to friends and family, I cannot say that it is the same."

"Hmm."

"And I'm not a glimmerous fop."

I looked at him suspiciously, and he grinned.

"I concede; maybe a little, but not entirely."

"That has yet to be proven."

Our dinner arrived, and we sat in silence for the most part, eating ravenously.

He looked up at me eyes wide when he was finished, and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand.

"Surprisingly good." He said grinning.

"Indeed. Ah, the joys of cheap food."

The bill arrived, and I retrieved my wallet to pay, and yet when I looked again, it had already been covered.

"What the-?"

"You didn't honestly think I expected you to pay, do you?"

"Seeing as I trashed your bike, sure."

"But you're already going to pay me back for that."

I sighed, sipping my drink and tapped my fingers on the desk slowly, waiting for the waitress to collect the payment, and give the change.

"So will I get the chance?"

I spluttered in surprise, and looked up at him.

"Chance to do what?"

"Prove to you that I'm the man of your dreams." He said, grinning.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You'll always have a choice, Fräulein. From now, I'll make sure you always have a choice. I just wanted you to- 'try before you deny.'"

"It's try before you buy." I corrected, in what was supposed to be a sharp tone, but faded to a soft one quickly.

My eyes drifted to his, and I examined his expression. It was sincere, no taste of a lie filling his mouth, or that's what I could see anyway. His eyes dazzled me, even in that lighting of a burger joint. The ice blue of them made me shudder, but strangely, not in a way that would make me feel cold. Quite the opposite, in fact.

I looked away quickly, and saw that the waitress was collecting the money. I dipped into the front pocket of my bag, and retrieved a small packet of spearmint chewing gum, taking a stick and then offering it to him.

"Burgers are good," I said unwrapping it quickly, "But stinky."

"Aren't all fast things like that?" he said taking a stick of gum, smiling softly at me, and then up at the waitress with a short call of "Danke".

She giggled and blushed, making me grin again.

"The world lights up with your smile, Fräulein."

I slapped his hand before standing up, and walking through the door with him following closely behind.

"So where's this after party?"

"Ah, the after party." He grinned, "No good show is complete without one."

"You haven't answered my question." I retorted quickly.

"At my house." He said grinning.

"Can you drop me at home first?"

"Of course." He replied, asking no questions and strapping my helmet firmly onto my head.

-Lana's home - June 27th 10:32pm-

Arriving home was something of a relief. I stepped away with a piece of paper enclosed tightly in my palm, and began to walk away slowly up towards the house.

"Ema!" Klavier called after me.

I spun, and saw him looking up at me from the seat of his bike.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to come." He said softly, before turning, and speeding off quickly down the highway.

I stomped up the drive, ignoring the pretentious car that had parked itself perfectly on the edge of the sidewalk, and opened the door loudly.

"_Damn." _

"_She's home?"_

"_I guess so. Be quiet please."_

I heard whispering from the side of the house, possibly from the lounge, but I had better things to be caring about than my sister's personal life. Climbing the stairs slowly, and running my fingers along the banister, I thought about my situation carefully.

_If I go, he'll suspect something. But what if he sues?_

I chewed my lip slowly, and shook my head. I'd promised to go already, and seeing as I didn't have the job of my dreams, I needed all of the money I could get.

I changed into the dress that Lana had once said flattered me the most. The bust was ruffled, and didn't emphasise that the area was lacking, in fact flattered it quite nicely. The waistline was tight fitting, and showed the asset that I had, before the bottom flowed out into sheets of light fabric that fell and hung just below the knee.

The colour was a beautiful midnight blue, and emphasised that same colour that was hidden deep inside the now sea green of my eyes.

I sighed, and looked in the full scale mirror that hung limply on the other side of the room.

_Never as good as Lana._

Sighing again, I put on some very basic, reasonably high shoes that matched the way I looked, and grabbed my bag from the side of my bed, before heading down the stairs again, raising an eyebrow as I spotted Lana trying to look casual, leaning against the frame of the newly closed door.

"Take my advice on clothing, but don't take my advice on prosecutors?" She said sadly, "I wish it were the other way around."

"It's just a favour, okay? And besides, you should take your own advice."

She gaped. "You know?"

"Right. You know I was involved in that case as much as you. I wouldn't miss that car for the world."

Lana turned to the side, and flinched.

"Detective's observation I suppose."

"See you later Lana."

I slammed the door behind me quickly, and rushed out to where my car was waiting in the driveway.

A reasonably old car – the insurance was premium, and it drove like a horse wearing heels, but it was practical enough to take me from A to B in good time.

I sat behind the wheel, and started the engine, drumming the steering wheel slowly.

_What's the worst that can happen?_

**_[A/N- Just a short note. Thanks to the people who have watched/reviewed this story so far. I always feel so comforted when I read them, and it encourages me to post more!_**

**_This isn't quite like the other chapters, in the fact that it shows when she's back at her home - but that part is so small, I didn't think it needed it's own chapter!_**

**_Please tell me what you think of the story so far guys! I really appreciate your feedback!]_**


	5. Remembrance

-Gavin Residence - June 27th - 11:36pm-

I took a deep breath.

I wouldn't have been surprised if I left in ten minutes, or maybe even three. That could have been to do with the fact that I knew that I lacked the small tasty snacks that I loved so much, or the fact that the person's door that I'd just knocked on was someone who I had extremely mixed feelings about.

Feelings that were, very confusing.

"Fräulein."

I looked, and saw the slight light from the doorway. The darkness of it startled me, and made me squint for a moment, before I blinked and saw Klavier standing in the doorway looking at me with a grin.

His eyes scanned me quickly, making me fidget slightly before he laughed and gestured in the room.

"I'm glad you came."

The room was bustling, filled with people that I'd only seen from television shows, from films that were blockbusters, from the newest and the best bands in the world. I felt very insecure, out of place to say the least, and was led quickly to a couch that was hidden at the back of the room, by racks of CDs and pieces of paper.

Klavier smiled slightly. "This should be better than the hustle and bustle."

I scowled, looking at the paper that was strewn across the couch. "This wouldn't happen to be the case files you asked for, would it?"

"Oh." He flinched, before collecting them quickly into a pile and placing them on a small desk. "That's nothing."

A knock at the door rang through the apartment, and before people knew what was happening, camera men and reporters began attempting to cram their way through the door. The place was filled with lights, and anybody with epilepsy would have hit the wooden floors hard.

"Stay here Fraulein, this shouldn't take long." Klavier whispered quietly, pressing his eyebrows together.

He walked away swiftly, and began, with the help of his fellow band members, pushing the oncoming paparazzi back through the door to the outside.

I sat uncomfortably alone for what seemed like an extensive period of time. I drummed my fingers on my leg slowly, and watched as the other people in the apartment gave sneering looks my way.

"Who's she?"

After a reasonably long time of sitting alone, two girls who looked slightly younger than me walked the length of the apartment looking for the biggest celebrities to talk to, and the biggest losers to tease.

They giggled, and one pushed herself up against the other, whispering something in her ear before the both started manically laughing again.

"You don't belong here." One of the heavily made up faces told me.

"You're so... pale." The other stated, blinking through layers of mascara before they both started grinning and laughing hysterically again. "So plain-Jane. Why doesn't she do _something_ with her hair?"

I flinched. It was one thing to be insulted when I was somewhere I actually expressed a desire to be, and had Snackoos to defend myself, while it was quite another to wait uncomfortably for what seemed like hours, just to be teased.

I looked away from them, and turned my glance the door, which had now been closed and the noise quickly faded away, along with various camera clicks and reporters mumbling amongst themselves. Biting my lip, I wondered how much more I could take before I made a break for the door.

"A nobody, for sure." One said, grinning.

Not a lot, apparently.

I stood quickly, and pushed past them heading for the door, before running headfirst into Klavier. Frowning, he placed a hand firmly on my shoulder and gazed into my eyes, a worried expression running through his.

"Don't go; Please Ema."

I forced a smile with a heavy heart.

"But I don't belong here."

"You belong here more than anyone."

"That's simply not true; and you know it."

"No. I really don't."

I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder quickly, and didn't look at his face, only at the floor.

"I do."

I began to walk for the door, but he span me around quickly, and lifted my face up with his warm hand.

His anguished face stared at mine as he spoke.

"What brought this on, Ema?" He asked gently.

I didn't speak, instead I glanced around the room before looking at the girls who had offended me so highly. Made me feel like an insignificant child again. The same as I had felt until ten years ago.

_Always in the way_.

"It doesn't matter." I replied eventually, but it was too later. He'd already followed my gaze to the two girls who stood near the couch, who smiled at him, gesturing that he should go and sit with them.

He stared back stone faced, before looking at me again.

"Fräulein, they are the ones who mean nothing to me."

"W-what? But they're plastered everywhere. They're part of _your_ world, separate to my own."

"You are in my world, Ema. Their faces mean nothing to me; their faces are not the ones that I want to see."

I pressed my lips together, and my eyes drifted to the floor. He let go of my face slowly, but continued to place his gaze on me.

He quickly embraced me in a tight hug. It was strong, almost frantic, and I looked over his shoulder, my eyes wide in shock.

It was only a second before he pulled away again.

He leant forward so that his breath touched my ear gently as he whispered into it. "Maybe everything isn't as it seems."

I drew away, and looked at him emotionlessly.

"You have my number."

"I have your _work_ number." He corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"I never leave my work." I smiled feebly, and lifted up my personal mobile phone that was hidden in my bag also before turning, and leaving for the door.

"_Why did you do that?"_

His angry words, directed at the two girls, rang clearly through my head as I closed the door.

"_That was just a nobody." _Came their innocent reply_._

"_You're as _far_ from right as you could ever be."_

I walked away quickly, pushing through the large amounts of press who were still hidden outside. His words hadn't stopped me from leaving, but they were certainly enough to provoke emotion hidden deep inside myself. My vision was impaired; my eyes turned misty, and I fought strongly to keep tears from rolling down my cheeks. I'd been there for no more than half an hour, I'd seen Klavier for no more than five minutes, and yet, I'd remembered something positive from that devastating experience ten years ago. The simple fact that people really could care.

About _me_.


	6. Poker

-Skye Residence - June 28th 8:32am-

I woke early. Rubbing my eyes and sitting up, blinking at the sunlight that was streaming in from the blinds, I remembered my intention for the day.

I rolled out of bed, and walked swiftly to the bathroom, washing and dressing in a flash before walking back into my room, and sitting down to straighten my hair quickly, in the company of my large mirror.

"Ema?"

"Lana?" I said, seeing her refection. She teased me; the way her hair fell straight down to her shoulders with no effort or influence. "What's up?"

"I just wondered why you were already awake-" She paused and shook her head. "Never mind me, you're twenty-six for heaven's sake."

"Yes, I am." I replied shortly, before biting my lip and considering. "But if you really want to know, I'm paying an old friend a visit this morning."

"Ah." She spoke calmly, but her face brightened, obviously pleased for me to be visiting people other than those that were beyond this world, or prosecutors. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thanks."

I finished quickly, and tied my hair into its usual top-do, before grabbing my bag and heading out of the door.

I sat in my car and breathed deeply. I hoped that he was still at the same address; otherwise it could be a devastating, if not awkward experience.

-Wright Anything Agency - June 28th 10:36am-

The sign outside confused me.

"Wright Anything Agency," It read in large bold letters.

Sure enough, his name was still scrawled on the front, but where had the 'Law and Co.' Gone? I smiled and shook my head. No wonder he'd always complained about the rent – he wasn't a particularly gifted advertiser.

I walked slowly up the stairs, and rang the bell carefully. The door was answered by a grinning magician, holding up a pair of decorated panties. My eyes widened, and I flinched.

"Detective!" She said chirpily, "Can I help you?"

"I don't know." I said slowly, being careful not to be sharp. "Does Mr Wright still work here?"

"You mean Daddy?"

My eyes widened further, and a hand raised itself to my face in shock.

"D-Daddy?"

She blinked, and began cooing "_DADDY!_" At the top of her lungs.

_This girl_. I thought to myself in disbelief. _She _can't_ be serious, this can't be Phoenix Wright's daughter. No way._

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as a man in a blue beanie emerged towards the door.

"What's up Truc-" He began, stopping as he saw me in the doorway. His face brightened and he exclaimed, "Well, throw me down and colour me blue! Ema!"

"Mr Wright?" I said in shock, staring at him up and down. Sure enough, the lazy grin and the gleam in his eye was still there; but what had happened to the smart, bold suit that he wore on a daily basis?

_His life wasn't controlled by a badge. Was it?_

"Come on in!" He said happily, "Make yourself at home. We seem to have a lot of catching up to do!"

"Thank you."

I stepped in and looked around in mock horror, as I saw the huge piles of magicians equipment crowding the room.

"Just a bit of a make-over, then." I said grinning, feeling the weight on my shoulders being lifted as I saw his soft smile watch my expression.

"Ah, yes." He frowned for a short moment, before he changed back to his light hearted smile. "So you know about my predicament?"

"It's hard not to know – they broad-casted that all around the country and I watched a lot of television in high school."

He flinched for a moment, before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Why yes, I guess they did!"

"Why the homeless man clothes, Mr Wright?"

He raised an amused eyebrow, and grinned at me.

"Why the lab coat? Oh, and call me Phoenix."

"As quick witted as ever."

"So what do I owe this, honour?" He said, smiling and sitting down in a clear spot of the room, gesturing for me to join him.

"Well," I began, sitting next to him, and looking at him with a serious expression. "I needed to thank you."

"Thank... me?" He raised an eyebrow, "But what for?"

"Mr Wright - I mean, Phoenix. That incident, a long time ago still has a large infliction on me today."

"Ema, you could only expect that." He said gently, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I said slowly, "But what I didn't know, ten years ago, was that people _cared_."

He lifted his hand away and studied my emotionless face carefully.

"You helped me when no-one else could. Even Lana thought you couldn't help me, and you still _cared_ enough to try."

He blinked, and looked at me, still trying to decipher my expression.

I hugged him quickly.

"Thank you. So much, Mr Wright."

"Y-You're welcome, Ema!" He sounded startled.

He patted the back of my head until I released him.

"I think you'd be talented at poker." He said slowly and suddenly, narrowing his eyes in my direction.

"Poker?" I looked at him confused. "That's a card game, right?"

"You don't know what poker is?" He said, surprised. "We'll have to fix that now, won't we?"

"But you're a pro!" I protested. "Or so I hear."

"That's alright." He said, revealing another grin, "You'll be good at it; trust me. Now do you want to shuffle, or shall I?"

**[A/N- So I'd like to say, thanks again to all of the people who are reading this! The reviews and alerts make me bounce up and down, they constantly inspire me to write more even though i've been here for less than a week! If at any time, you feel like reviewing my story, please do; I appreciate all of the feedback!**

**So I decided to make it so that Ema's hair is NATURALLY wavy. It came to my attention that a lot of the PW characters have straight hair, and it would be very unrealistic, you know? Cause the characters are American. This way, it's more like reality, besides which, it gave me the chance to let her have a little chat with her sister in this section.**

**I thought i'd bring back some of her past, as it has such a large influence on who she is. I plan for the past to reign slightly through the story, so if you want to read this, but you don't know about her past, please let me know, and i'll write something that will explain it to you and add it to the story. (What that will be, i'm not sure yet, but i'm sure we'll both find out later ;D)**

**So thanks again! Keep reading! ~TCZ]**


	7. Evidence Room

"One card."

"Two cards."

"I lost...Again."

"Don't beat yourself up, Ema."

Phoenix smiled, and picked himself up off of the floor, adjusting his hat slightly. All of the games we'd played, I'd lost. It wasn't like me to give up easily – but in a game where science couldn't possibly on my side, it was easy to accept defeat.

"Well played, Phoenix."

I stood swiftly, reaching for the buzzing that hid inside of my pocket. I gestured for Phoenix to wait for a moment, and flipped open the phone, holding it to my ear.

"Skye."

"_M-m-miss Skye!" A worried officer stammered from the other end of the line, "E-emergency!"_

"What is it? Spit it out, please." I said sharply, wishing that I hadn't left the Snackoo ration in the car.

"_M-murder!"_

"Where?"

"_T-the evidence room! – Please, come quickly!"_

I snapped my phone shut, and sighed at Phoenix who had whipped out yet another lop-sided grin.

"Business calls?" He guessed, tugging at his hat.

"Yes, It does." I sighed.

"Maybe I'll take my bar exam one of these days." He said, almost wistfully, "Again."

"You should." I smiled, "It would be nice to work together."

"Wouldn't it?"

-Central Police Department – Evidence Room – June 28th 11:22am-

I clicked the card into the machine and walked swiftly into the evidence room.

The room was filled with lockers – each only responding to the rightful owner. The room was mostly grey, metallic, and had no life built into it.

A slowly growing eerie feel filled the room, and an metallic, strong flavour filled the air.

"Blood." I murmured.

I examined the floor, searching for any signs of life...or death. Something grabbed at my ankle, and I gasped, looking down to see an officer that was almost passed out on the floor.

Hopeless.

I grabbed his nametag analysing it quickly, "Right, Meekins, why am I here?"

He flailed his arm around, apparently having lost the will to talk, but drawing my attention to the back of the room where a man lay slumped against the wall. I dropped Meekins, walking over to the figure, and stared at it intently for a few moments.

"Single shot to the heart, it seems." I frowned, turning to Meekins again. "May want to find yourself an attorney, officer."

He gave a feminine grunt, and fainted again.

I took the phone out of my pocket, and called the chief of police, holding my breath for his rasped tone.

"_What?"_

I sighed. "There's been a murder in the Evidence room."

"_What!"_ He asked again, more frantic this time.

"I was called here. Seems like a simple bullet wound to the heart – immediate death, I would guess."

I heard as he bellowed into another receiver, asking for some more officers to venture into the scene of the crime.

"_How far gone?"_ He rasped.

"Who knows?" I shrugged, "Could be half an hour – could be three hours. He's lost a lot of blood."

"_God dammit!_" He shouted. "_Stay there, i'm putting you on this case!"_

The tone rang, signalling that he'd hung up, and I sighed again.

_Why am I not surprised?_


	8. Overworking

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hours became minutes; minutes became seconds; time seemed to become nothing. When you're doing something you love, I supposed things drifted past more quickly, things flashed much faster past your eyes and you are left thinking about where the time had gone.

I raised the thin plastic bag and handed it to the forensic department reluctantly, watching it go. I had been scalded for tampering with evidence, though, what did it matter? I was doing no worse than they would do themselves.

"Ema!" A young detective bellowed in my ear even though he was only a few inches from me, "Want me to take over for a while? You've been here for hours!"

I looked up at him tiredly and saw that he looked as feeble as he sounded. His white, pale face was shrouded in freckles that made him look at least ten years younger than I suspected he'd have to be to make that offer, his ashen blonde hair not helping my view of him. His build was thin, spindly even, it looked as though you'd only have to apply minimal pressure to break any of the bones in his body.

"Have I?" I replied sarcastically, tearing my gaze away from him and back to the bullet that I was examining in a black gloved hand, "I hadn't noticed. No. You can't take over, why would I relent to someone as incompetent as yourself?"

The young detective bowed his head and walked away defeated. Was that all it took to shrug away a member of the police department now? Ridiculous!

I realised that I was grouchy. Who wouldn't be? I'd been sat out here for hours, sitting on the cold tiles of the evidence floor, struggling not to lean my back against any of the lockers which may hold fingerprints or hand marks. I knew that it was all they could do to let me sit; and that was only because I had begun to stagger with exhaustion.

The voice in my head would shout out at me every time I even considered leaving the scene.

_You can't leave! _The voice shouted, as I let out an internal sigh of exhaustion once more, _You're Ema Skye! You've gone through much worse than this! Pull yourself togeth-_

"Fraulein."

_Crap._

Spinning around quickly, I saw Klavier's tanned face hidden by a mop of picture perfect blonde hair that he later swept out of his eyes. Would I even venture to say _handsome? _No. I wouldn't succumb – I wasn't one of those silly little fan girls that he would be able to entice with charm and rock-star 'good looks'.

His face was strangely somewhat serious, his eyebrows knotted together in a concerned line, his mouth solemn and emotionless. It was strange, usually he was so light-hearted and nonchalant.

"You haven't taken a break for twelve hours."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped, being careful not to clench my gloved hand too hard in frustration as to not to harm the evidence concealed in my palm. "It's not my fault none of these 'detectives' are competent enough to do this themselves-"

"You won't give them the chance."

"But they might screw up if I give them the chance!" I complained, pressing my empty hand to soothe my raging headache, "They're not to be trusted."

Klavier shrugged, crouching down so that he was at my level, so that I no longer had to look up to see him. Swiftly, he tilted my head up with a hand, with his other grabbing the bullet from my grasp holding it safely behind his back.

"It's almost midnight, Ema." He said, his breath whipping across my face, "I'm not letting you work yourself to death.

"It's not your choice."

A sly grin played at the edge of his lips.

"You still doubt me?"

"Absolutely."

Even though I'd thought I'd kept my face frozen, as though ice was built into the skin, it was clear I was mistaken. With one look at me, Klavier knew I was no longer adamant about staying put – I had accepted defeat. Knowing he'd won, a full grin spread across his lips, and he threw the small silver bullet to a detective who barely caught it. Ignoring my wince, he offered me a tan hand and with a large sigh, I took it.

"You're not still scowling because I didn't let you drive your own car home, are you?" Klavier asked, fingers drumming on the wheel of an extremely lavish car. He didn't seem to do anything small, now that I considered it.

"No." I stifled a yawn, leaning my head against the seatbelt, watching some of my brown hair swing in front of me. "I'm trying to figure out how to get that snivelling officer off of the hook."

"I can't believe they even hired him back." Klavier said, tossing his head to one side to rid the hair from obstructing his vision, "Wasn't he tried before?"

"Yes, but found innocent."

"Was he innocent?"

"Yes!"

He grinned and seemed to have to put some effort in to disguise laughter before speaking again.

"Doesn't look like he'll be so lucky this time."

"W-what?"

"Weren't you taking in what you were finding, Fraulein?" He asked, raising a single eyebrow. "There's a ton of evidence stacked against him – for one, the fact that his fingerprints were on the murder weapon-"

"The gun?"

"Right. Then there was the-"

"Okay, okay." I stopped him mid-speech and looked grumpily out of the window. "I don't need a list of negatives."

"Negatives?" He asked, drumming his fingers again, "Why, If I get this case, there would be nothing more positive!"

"Don't be so sure." I said, smiling into the darkness, "Never be quite so smug."

I turned to look at him, and he shook his head slightly in what could only be complete confusion.

"I'll keep my eyes open – and though I have no idea what you're talking about, I have a feeling that you're not going to tell me even if I were to ask."

I slumped back into the dark leather seat, a shy smile formed on my lips.

"You know me better and better each day."

**A/N:**

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry for the majorly belated update. You deserve so so much better than that, but I hit a writers block, and it lasted for quite a while! Some of you know that I role play, and I also write another fanfiction on this site (A Harry Potter one!) So those helped me to overcome my block!**

**Thank you for continuing to review, and continuing to add this to your favorites or alerts! All of those things encouraged me to keep going - to keep writing and get back on top of things.**

**So thank you all! I love you guys!**

**Hoping to update soon - keep reviewing!**

**TCZ~**


End file.
